Je te potégerai
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: un petit quelque chose après que Ari a essayé de tirer sur Abby – quelques heures plus tard en fait – Gibbs réalise qu’il a eu peur de la perdre. Et Abby réalise aussi quelque chose : rien n’est éternel.


_**Je te protégerai **_

Titre : « Je te protégerai »

Auteur : AbbyGibbs Stephjag ou : et bien, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est pas juste – ils appartiennent une nouvelle fois à DPB ! Pourquoi doit-il toujours être le propriétaire des meilleures séries et des meilleurs personnages ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il me l'expliquer ? Ces personnages souffrent beaucoup trop. J'ai donc décidé de les emprunter pour quelques temps, la durée de l'histoire, mais je promets de les rendre même si je souhaiterais pouvoir les garder pour moi.

Genre : romance Abby/Gibbs, moments émotionnels

Classification : T ou peut-être K+ (+13 comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut.)

Spoilers : début troisième saison.

Résumé : un petit quelque chose après que Ari a essayé de tirer sur Abby – quelques heures plus tard en fait – Gibbs réalise qu'il a eu peur de la perdre. Et Abby réalise aussi quelque chose : rien n'est éternel.

**Note de l'auteur** : ne me poursuivez pas en justice, je ne fais qu'un essai avec cette histoire et ce ne sera pas une longue histoire non plus. C'est juste quelque chose que je voulais écrire. J'espère du fond du cœur que ça vous plaira. Et avant que vous ne me descendiez, je tiens à m'excuser si certaines choses vous paraissent rudes. Mais rappelez-vous que ceci n'est qu'une histoire et nous avons tous le droit d'avoir notre propre opinion, n'est-ce pas ? L'histoire peut prendre une drôle de tournure mais soyez compréhensif, OK ?

Feedbacks : Et bien, je les adore bien évidemment – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie de construire une histoire. J'adore écrire, je ne permettrai à personne de m'en décourager, jamais. Je n'ai pas de problème avec les lecteurs qui préféraient ne pas la lire, mais j'en ai vraiment un avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la fin qu'ils auraient voulu avoir. Si vous voulez me communiquer ce que j'aurais pu écrire de mieux dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse est de vous lancer dans une diatribe sur mon travail, je vous en prie, faites-le mais en privé, d'accord ? Merci.

Gibbs était assis à son bureau dans le noir, il ne voulait voir aucune forme de lumière. La journée avait été longue et difficile et il y avait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne voulait pas disparaître. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de Kate.

Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Abby et à ce qui aurait pu arriver quelques heures plus tôt. Perdre Kate était une chose, et ce n'était pas qu'elle était moins importante qu'Abby, mais s'il l'avait perdue elle, cela aurait été un chaos complet.

Elle avait quelque chose de spécial même s'il ne pouvait mettre des mots sur ce que c'était car il ne parvenait pas à le définir – Gibbs savait seulement que c'était un sentiment très fort, il était fichtrement reconnaissant que Tony ait été avec elle lorsque la balle avait été tirée mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de remercier son plus jeune agent NCIS, mais il le ferait à la première occasion.

Depuis que Kate était morte, il était terrifié à l'idée que quelque chose n'arrive à un autre membre de son équipe. Si DiNozzo n'avait pas été là, Abby aurait probablement été touchée ou pire… morte.

Cette simple idée lui fit avoir des sueurs froides. Brusquement il se demanda pourquoi il était prisonnier de ce sentiment de mal aise à la simple pensée que quelque chose aurait pu arriver à Abby. Jethro se laissa aller en arrière dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

_Il marchait dans la drache, pensant à Kate, à ce qui avait tourné mal. Il tenait un café dans sa main droite quand soudain il entendit d'abord une sorte de souffle,comme un sifflement de balle près de son oreille, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé. Entendant un coup de feu étouffé par la drache et Abby criant, Gibbs laissa tomber son café et couru à son labo._

_« Abby ? » Appela-t-il en entrant dans le labo _

_Tony répondit à sa place, « Boss, baisse-toi, on nous tire dessus. »_

_Gibbs se rapprocha d'eux, éteignant les lumières au passage. Il alla aux côtés d'Abby « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il à la scientifique visiblement terrifiée et puis il dit à Tony de délimiter un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'endroit d'où le tireur avait fait feu. _

_Tony partit pour le faire, mais pas sans que Gibbs ne le retienne pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait une possibilité que le tireur pouvait avoir une lunette de vision nocturne. _

_« Bien observé, boss. » Répondit, Tony._

_Il quitta la pièce en rampant à quatre pattes sur le sol. Laissant son patron et son amie seuls._

_« Je vais vous faire installer des vitres à l'épreuve des balles. » Déclara Gibbs._

_« Une telle chose n'existe pas, Gibbs, » fit remarquer, Abby._

_« OK, des vitres résistantes aux balles. »_

_Sa respiration était lourde lorsqu'il retira doucement un petit morceau de verre des cheveux d'Abby. Abby le regarda alors quelques secondes puis regarda ailleurs avant de demander : « Ari n'a pas tiré sur toi et touché Kate par erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Il est après moi maintenant… »_

_« Je passais devant cette fenêtre lorsqu'il a tiré, » lui dit-il, plaçant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_« Tu ne dis ça que pour que je me sente rassurée, » protesta-t-elle, sa voix toujours légèrement tremblante. _

_Gibbs enroula alors un bras autours de ces épaules et la tint serrée contre lui. Abby plaça une main gantée sur la sienne « Je te protégerai, Abby. » il plaça un baisser sur ces cheveux noirs avant d'ajouter « Je te le promets. » Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes._

Gibbs remerciait Dieu qu'elle aille bien quand il entendit une voix familière l'appeler, doucement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa, légèrement surpris qu'elle soit encore dans le bâtiment.

Un sourire commençait à caresser ses lèvres comme toujours quand elle l'appelait ou lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle malgré le tragique de la situation présente.

« Abby, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Je pense que je pourrais te poser la même question, Gibbs, et dans le noir en plus… » Répondit-elle, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. « Moi assise dans le noir, c'est… moi, mais toi assis dans le noir, c'est comme un jour sans un seul rayon de soleil. »

« Wow, Abby, tu te radoucis… » Fit-il léger.

« Je sais, Gibbs, mais mon cœur est également sombre pour le moment alors je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dire des choses… » Sa voix s'estompa et elle regarda ses pieds.

La seule joie que Gibbs avait ressentie depuis des jours s'évanouit à cette vue d'elle si triste, il se leva et s'avança vers elle, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle. L'entourant doucement de ses bras, il l'attira à lui pour la serrer fort contre sa poitrine. « Viens ici, » dit-il à voix basse.

Être dans les bras forts de Gibbs la fit se sentir en peu moins mal à l'aise et un peu mieux.

Abby glissa ses bras autour de lui et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Une perle solitaire scintillante roula le long de sa joue. « Elle va me manquer, Gibbs » dit-elle dans une voix cassée.

« Je sais, elle va manquer aussi, Abby. »

Elle recula un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir regarder dans ces yeux bleu acier pénétrants. Gibbs remarqua une autre larme solitaire et fit gentiment glisser son pouce pour l'effacer.

« Hey, tout va bien, Abby. Tout va bien, maintenant. »

Abby ne dit rien mais s'accrocha comme s'il allait disparaître si elle le lâchait. Tous les événements lui revinrent en mémoire et elle trembla.

« Gibbs, puis-je te parler mais pas ici, s'il te plaît ? »

Gibbs la regarda dans les yeux et comprit immédiatement que c'était sérieux Quel que fut ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, c'était important pour elle et il fallait qu'elle le dise. Il la connaissait assez bien pour le savoir.

« Très bien – sortons d'ici. »

Gibbs laissa son bras gauche sur ses épaules et Abby glissa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils quittaient le building. Arrivant à sa voiture, il la déverrouilla avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

Gibbs tourna la tête vers elle et lui demanda « Où allons-nous, miss ? »

Et la réponse hardie d'Abby vint « Emmène-moi jusqu'aux étoiles… » Sourit-elle, espiègle.

Gibbs ne répondit pas, il reporta simplement son attention devant lui. Abby utilisait toujours ce langage donc tout ceci n'était que normal excepté que le ton de sa voix avait comme quelque chose d'une… caresse. Son cœur manqua un battement. Même si elle avait dit auparavant que son cœur était sombre et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire ce genre de commentaires.

_« Jethro, tu deviens sénile là » _pensa-t-il,souriant à son propre choix de mots dans sa pensée.

Au début, Gibbs ne savait pas vraiment où l'emmener, puis sa phrase fit écho dans sa tête « Emmène-moi jusqu'aux étoiles… » Et un sourire caressa ses lèvres, illuminant son visage.

Abby qui l'observait dit simplement : « J'adore ton sourire, Gibbs. »

« Merci. »

Ils arrivèrent à destination et Gibbs gara sa voiture. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et il se tourna vers elle pour lui demander, « Est-ce que cet endroit te convient ? »

Abby regarda au-dessus d'eux et vit un million d'étoiles briller comme des perles de lumière au-dessus d'elle.

« Gibbs, t'es le meilleur, tu lis dans mes pensées. »

« Dis-moi, on marche ou on s'assoie et on parle ? »

« Ton choix, boss. »

Il sourit doucement et commença à marcher lentement sans plus un mot pour le temps présent. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans un silence réconfortant depuis un moment quand Abby s'arrêta subitement et lui prit gentiment le bras. Il la regarda d'un regard interrogateur.

« La raison première pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici, c'est parce que je voulais te parler, Gibbs, mais je ne sais par où commencer. Je veux te remercier de me faire confiance et de me laisser faire partie d'une équipe aussi formidable. Deuxièmement, depuis que Kate est morte, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me sens ou ce que je ressens à propos de tout ça, excepté que je suis triste et que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de perdre tous ceux à qui je tiens, Gibbs… j'ai peur de… te perdre. » Sa voix s'estompa un peu et elle marcha en direction de la reflecting pool.

Elle s'assit sur le bord et laissa une de ses mains caresser l'eau, ses longs doigts perturbant les douces vagues.

Gibbs la regardait, s'émerveillant de la façon dont elle était – elle pouvait être si forte et si vulnérable à la fois, Abby était une fille extraordinaire … _femme_, corrigea-t-il. Elle était brillante et avait une super personnalité, les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas pouvaient penser qu'elle était un drôle de phénomène de foire, mais c'était loin de la vérité.

Abby Sciuto était adorable et douce et toujours là quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'elle. Tous les membres de l'équipe le savaient, mais il savait aussi qu'il était celui qui partageait un lien spécial avec elle. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais été si terrifié de la perdre comme il l'avait été quelques heures auparavant.

« Gibbs ? » Elle tendait la main vers lui.

« Hmmm, » fit-il d'une voix distante tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne et s'approchant d'elle.

« Il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose… » Sa voix s'estompa à nouveau.

Gibbs la regarda, surpris, mais le visage d'Abby était on ne peut plus sérieux, tout ce qu'il pouvait donc dire était : « bien sûr. »

« Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais… promets-moi que tu ne te feras pas tuer, parce que je ne pense pas être capable d'y survivre. Kate est morte et je ne sais diablement pas ce que je ressens – j'imagine un mélange de milliers d'émotions que je ne peux définir et je déteste ça. Donc s'il te plaît promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras pas comme elle l'a fait – elle était ma meilleure amie et elle est partie sans me laisser une chance de lui dire au revoir… » Des larmes roulaient à présent le long de ses joues, lui laissant les yeux clairs et brillants dans la nuit. Le cœur de Gibbs pleurait à la vue de ces larmes. Et il mit une main en coupe sous son visage pour effacer les larmes de son pouce.

Jethro la regarda droit dans les yeux, « J'aimerais pouvoir, Abby – j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le faire, mais je ne peux pas. Mais je peux te dire que je ne te laisserai jamais intentionnellement néanmoins » Sourit-il.

« Oh, Gibbs… »

« Abby, ma puce rien n'est pour toujours, nous le savons tous très bien, bien que nous avons tendance à l'oublier et nous prenons pour acquit chaque moment. La mort de Kate nous le prouve une fois de plus. J'aimerais pouvoir remonter en arrière et défaire ce qu'Ari a fait mais, malheureusement, je ne le peux pas. Personne ne le peut et lorsque je marchais devant cette fenêtre et que je t'ai entendu crier, Abby, je peux te dire que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre… je croyais t'avoir perdue toi aussi… » La voix de Gibbs se brisa. Et ses yeux brillaient, à présent aussi, de larmes.

La respiration d'Abby se bloqua dans sa gorge, c'était la toute première fois qu'elle voyait des larmes dans les yeux de Gibbs. Elle se pencha en avant et se pelotonna contre sa poitrine, son cœur se brisant un peu plus de le voir comme ça, mais elle était également touchée car elle suspectait que c'était la première fois depuis que c'était arrivé qu'il laissait libre cours à ses émotions.

Gibbs libéra ses doigts des siens et mit ses bras autour d'elle et la tint serrée contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et posa un baiser au sommet de sa tête. « Mais je peux te promettre une chose avec certitude, c'est que je te protégerai. Aussi longtemps que Dieu me prêtera vie, je te protégerai… »

« Je t'aime, Gibbs, » murmura Abby contre sa poitrine.

A ces mots, Gibbs soupira lourdement. Il savait que c'était complètement dingue et il avait essayé de combattre ce qu'il ressentait, il avait essayé de se raisonner, mais rien n'y avait fait – il ressentait la même chose pour elle. La vie était trop courte pour laisser passer la moindre chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, il faut saisir l'opportunité lorsqu'elle se présente avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il faut dire aux gens que vous les aimez parce qu'il n'y aucune garantie de lendemain.

« Je t'aime aussi, Abby, » murmura-t-il.

Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans ses yeux perçants bleu acier, qui étaient grandioses même dans le noir. Elle se sentit s'y noyer, se perdant complètement en eux. Il la regarda attentivement. Il pencha la tête légèrement de côté et amena doucement ses lèvres aux siennes en un doux baiser aimant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un interminable moment avant qu'Abby ne se lève, ses yeux toujours rivés à ceux de Gibbs. Il sourit et elle se pencha en avant, penchant sa tête légèrement sur la droite et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Elle caressa sa lèvre inférieure doucement de la langue demandant la permission d'entrer. Il ouvrit ses lèvres sous les siennes lui permettant ainsi d'approfondir le baiser.

Ils ne savaient peut-être pas si demain serait, mais ils étaient certains d'une chose : d'ici et maintenant et des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, de leur amour. Personne ne le leur enlèverait. Jamais.

FIN

7


End file.
